During ECM (Enterprise Content Management) Platform maintenance, one or more underlying infrastructure products and/or applications may be validated to ensure proper and consistent functionality. Validation of the one or more products and or applications may include determining read, write, or delete capabilities of a particular storage location, determining contents of a particular storage location, status of services running or the like. However, because of potentially high volumes of products and or applications that are to be validated, validation may be a very time-consuming process (particularly if it is done manually). Therefore, there is a need for a tool that enables a user to automate ECM Platform validation processes.